


Врата душ

by viruka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Angst, Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruka/pseuds/viruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беда не приходит одна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Врата душ

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: vIruka, vikruas bodygard  
> Бета: Noire Soleil  
> Персонажи: Хатаке Какаши/Умино Ирука, Генма и много других  
> Категория: джен|слэш  
> Жанр: ангст, экшн, детектив (последнего мало)  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Беда не приходит одна.  
> Примечания: АУ в каноне относительно концовки манги  
> Написано для команды чунино-джонинов на зимнюю фандомную битву 2015

По длинному, тускло освещенному коридору торопливо двигались двое.

— Вон они, — негромко произнес один. — Стоят там с тех самых пор, как привели его.

В конце коридора, у тяжелой двери с зарешеченным окошком, стояли два молодых джонина и АНБУ. Приближающихся мужчин они точно заметили: оборонительных поз никто не принимал, но опытному взгляду было ясно видно, что постовые готовы отразить любую атаку.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался один из мужчин, снимая шляпу хокаге и привычно ероша волосы. — Тензо-сан ничего мне не говорил об усиленной охране.

— Здесь сами встать решили мы. Чтоб справедливость восторжествовала, — сообщил один из джонинов, молодой человек в темных очках и в плаще с высоким воротом.

— Угу. Значит, силовым структурам деревни вы не доверяете?

— Извините, хокаге-сама, — произнесла АНБУ нежным девичьим голосом, — в силу некоторой особенности данного дела, мы решили, что так будет лучше.

— В общем, она хочет сказать, — вклинился в разговор третий «охранник», широкоплечий, взъерошенный парень, — что отряд АНБУ мы, может, долго и не удержим, ну, кроме Хинаты, конечно, — кивнул он в сторону девушки из подразделения по тактике и убийствам, — но шухер поднимется знатный, и так запросто они Ируку-сенсея не прирежут.

— Вот оно как, — хокаге внимательно оглядел троицу, — а наружное окно в камере как же, о нем забыли?

— Дежурит Акамару там. И весть пришлет он, если что случится.

— Да, я смотрю, у вас тут целый боевой отряд и миссия ранга S.

— Какаши-сенсей, ох, то есть хокаге-сама, — снова заговорил взъерошенный парень, — вы прекрасно знаете, АНБУ убийства своих не прощают. Хинату они не станут слушать, — он быстро посмотрел на девушку в маске и перевел взгляд на хокаге.

— Считаешь, что и своего непосредственного начальника не послушают? — Какаши жестом указал на пришедшего с ним Тензо.

— Послушают, — осторожно возразила Хината. — И даже согласятся, но если непосредственный начальник узнает об уже свершившемся факте, что он сможет сделать?

— Вот оно, военное поколение, — обратился хокаге к молчавшему все это время Тензо. — Привыкли сами все решать. Даже не знаю, радоваться или наказывать. Меня-то к нему впустите? — насмешливо спросил он слегка смущенных его последними словами «охранников».

Троица переглянулась и, не произнеся ни слова, расступилась.

Какаши вошел в камеру. Ирука немедленно вскочил с койки, привинченной к стене.

— Почему не в допросной?

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Ирука и коротко поклонился. — Здравствуйте, хокаге-сама.

— Зато я знаю, — Какаши оперся о стену, скрестив руки на груди, — угловая камера в конце коридора, вооруженная охрана, Акамару снаружи…

— Что, простите? — изумился Ирука.

— Команда номер восемь почти в полном составе дежурит в коридоре и снаружи, — про себя Какаши решил: на «вы» — так на «вы». — Защищают вас.

— Защищают… да, понимаю, — Ирука неохотно кивнул. — Обвинение серьезное, обычным арестом не отделаешься, но… Послушайте, хокаге-сама, если АНБУ решат разобраться, заставьте ребят уйти, они не справятся, их убьют или покалечат. Никто не должен пострадать.

— В самом деле? — Какаши отошел от стены и присел на край жесткой койки. — Так и приказать? Думаю, тогда я впервые в должности хокаге услышу, как меня посылают лесом. Поразительно, что их здесь только трое, но, полагаю, скоро в коридоре протолкнуться будет негде, да и на подходах к тюрьме тоже. В общем, чтобы не допустить возможные массовые беспорядки, скажите мне, Ирука-сенсей, вы убили восемь АНБУ?

— Я. Никого. Не. Убивал! — Раздельно и четко произнес Ирука, сжав кулаки.

— А с доказательствами что? — Какаши нетерпеливо вскочил на ноги. — Что делать со всеми перчатками, побрякушками, открытками? С фотографиями, черт бы их побрал, что делать прикажете? Личные вещи убитых АНБУ нашли у вас дома, вы знали? Всех до одного!

— Я… — Ирука запнулся, опустил голову. — Не могу это объяснить.

— Подкинули? — подсказал Какаши, надеясь на положительный ответ, но Ирука молчал. — Ты же никогда врать толком не умел, — не дождавшись ответной реакции, сквозь зубы процедил Какаши.

— Отлично умею, — Ирука отвернулся к стене. — Как и все мы. Но не считаю нужным делать это в родной деревне, тем более на допросах наверняка будут присутствовать сенсоры.

— Я не верю, что ты убивал. Ты же не сошел с ума, верно? — Какаши подошел к Ируке и развернул его лицом к себе. — Дело даже не в навыках бойца. Дело в тебе. Ты не разрушитель, ты созидатель. Ты можешь убить врага, десяток, сотню врагов, можешь уничтожить невинных, если речь идет о благе большого числа людей, но ты не способен просто так убить своих. Либо ты болен.

На этом Какаши оборвал сам себя: да, все, что он говорил об Ируке, было чистой правдой, но до определенного момента.

До последней войны Какаши действительно хорошо знал Ируку — настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно для «семейной» пары. Не то чтобы они особенно откровенничали между собой, но так сложилось, что на вопросы партнера отвечали честно, чем немало помогали друг другу.

Песочный замок тихого повседневного счастья рассыпался уже после войны.

Ирука пытался выяснить, что произошло в Долине Завершения, но пересказать те события словами Какаши не мог даже самому близкому человеку, поэтому на все вопросы отмалчивался. Потом случился пост хокаге, навалились важные дела и заботы, Ирука все больше отдалялся, уходил в себя, и однажды просто не пришел.

Какаши порывался найти его, поговорить, но все не находил удобного момента, потом — нужных слов, время было упущено, и сейчас он сомневался, что разговаривал с тем человеком, которого знал раньше.

Ирука по-прежнему молчал, глядя мимо Какаши.

— Ты их не убивал, скажи? — вышло неуверенно, почти просяще, но прямого взгляда Какаши не отвел.

— Я же сказал — нет.

— А вещи?

— Брал, — после долгого молчания признался Ирука.

— Зачем? Ками ради, объясни, зачем, как и когда?

— Я никого не убивал, хокаге-сама.

— Ладно. Хорошо, — Какаши прошелся по камере. — Давай сыграем в вопросы и ответы: черное и белое не берите, «да» и «нет» не говорите. Хотя нет, конечно, «да» и «нет» говори. Итак, начинаем. Вещи убитых домой принес ты?

— Да, — выдохнул Ирука, невидящим взглядом сверля стену напротив.

— Ты забрал их с трупов?

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Как нет? — Какаши резко застыл на месте и повернулся к нему.

— Мы говорим только «да» и «нет», — напомнил Ирука.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Какаши кивнул и потер лоб рукой. — Дай подумать. Вещи принадлежали убитым АНБУ. Но ты не забирал их с трупов и никого не убивал. Ладно. Вещи ты брал в домах погибших?

— Да, — бесцветным тоном подтвердил Ирука.

— Зачем?

— Нет.

— Что «нет»?

— «Да» и «нет». Мы договорились только на эти ответы.

— А ну, стой, помолчи, — Какаши замер, прислушался к шорохам за стеной; Ирука дернулся и бросил тревожный взгляд в сторону двери в камеру. — Нет, показалось. Ладно, — Какаши выдохнул. — Подведем итог. Ты не виновен в убийствах, но брал вещи мертвецов из их домов. Ирука-сенсей, ты, часом, не фетишист, а?

— Нет, — Ирука вдруг заулыбался, неожиданно тепло и почти как раньше.

— Ну да, что я ерунду спрашиваю, в самом деле. Сколько безделушек тебе дарил, хоть бы одну носил.

— Одну носил, которая из слоновой кости. По ней сенбон соскользнул. Правда, она сломалась потом.

— Рад, что хоть чем-то был полезен. Возвращаемся к пункту один. В Конохе убиты восемь АНБУ. Убиты быстро, чисто. Профессионально. Никаких одурманивающих веществ в крови не обнаружено, значит, работал кто-то равный по рангу. Ничего общего, кроме места службы.

— Возраст?

— Нет, — отмахнулся Какаши, — от двадцати восьми до тридцати пяти лет — совершенно разные круги общения.

— Семейный статус?

— А ты как думаешь? Они АНБУ, какой семейный статус может быть? Свободные, все амурные дела проверили.

— Пол — тоже мимо, — задумчиво протянул Ирука.

— Да, пятеро мужчин и три женщины. И знаешь, что главное? Они, похоже, и нападения-то не ждали — еще один минус против тебя. Кто в здравом уме будет защищаться от Ируки-сенсея?

— Ты? — хмыкнул Ирука.

— Ты бы поменьше ерничал. Вижу, скрываешь что-то, а я, между прочим, глава этой деревни теперь, — Какаши сильнее сжал пальцами шляпу хокаге и продолжил тише: — Но, что бы кто ни говорил, не могу я представить тебя убивающим АНБУ. Зачем?

— Откуда мне знать? Я не убивал.

Какаши снова задумался.

После расставания, если их нелепый разрыв можно было так назвать, в редкие свободные минуты он наблюдал за Ирукой, подмечая, как сильно тот изменился. Нет, не для окружающих, для других он остался прежним.

Но, черт возьми, кто в деревне постоянно обращает столько внимания на Ируку-сенсея? Кто, кроме Какаши, мог заметить горькую складку в уголках упрямо сжатых губ? И взгляд упрямый — сдохну, но своего добьюсь.

Так Ирука смотрел на него, требуя заполненные по форме отчеты. И он их получал. Кому же предназначался тот взгляд, послевоенный?

«Так, — мысленно напомнил себе Какаши, — ты хокаге этой деревни. Ты замечал тревожные признаки в одном чунине, видел, что с ним что-то происходит, а потом произошла череда убийств. Ты знаешь, что он мог бы, точно знаешь. Почему до сих пор хватаешься за давние романтические отношения? Есть улики. Но нет свидетелей! — возразил Какаши-не-хокаге. — Или есть? Ты хорошо искал?».

— У тебя алиби хотя бы на одно убийство есть?

— Извини, не знаю. Когда это было?

— Есть! — донеслось вдруг из-за плотно закрытой двери камеры.

— Вы что, подслушиваете? — раздраженно вскинулся Какаши.

— Здесь охраняем покой и беспристрастность мы, — ответили ему ровным мужским голосом.

— Кто об алиби сказал? — Какаши рывком распахнул дверь.

— Я, — неловко выступив вперёд, призналась Хината-АНБУ.

— Говори, — приказал Какаши.

— Простите, Ирука-сенсей, — голос девушки дрогнул, — я не стала бы, но…

— Что ты видела? — жестко оборвал Какаши.

— Когда убили Тадасу, — начала докладывать Хината, — Ирука-сенсей находился дома.

— Надо же, — протянул Какаши. — Ты уверена, Хината?

— Я смотрела бьякуганом. У меня тоже возникли некоторые подозрения. Убийца не Ирука-сенсей.

Ирука разве что носом в колени не зарылся под пытливым взглядом Какаши.

— Хорошо, — принял решение Какаши. — Обвинения в серийных убийствах с Ируки-сенсея сняты, но мародерство пока под вопросом. Думаю, допрос стоит продолжить в башне. Хината, твоя команда нас проводит?

— Разумеется, хокаге-сама.

— Тензо, — громче позвал Какаши, — надеюсь, в моем кабинете лишних ушей не будет?

— Нет. Их и здесь не было, — ответил Тензо из глубины коридора.

Пока маленький отряд продвигался к башне, Какаши прокручивал в голове имеющуюся информацию о трупах, «сувенирах» и портрете предполагаемого убийцы и лишь однажды спросил:

— Рубашку Цуо выкрал из прачечной?

— Да, — немного удивленно отозвался Ирука. — Элементарное Хенге.

— Хорошо, — ответил Какаши.

А уже в своем кабинете завалил вопросами.

— Посмотри, — Какаши протянул восемь папок. — Это те убийства, в которых тебя обвиняют. Скажи, ты видишь здесь что-то общее?

Ирука с минуту внимательно разглядывал фотографии.

— Я бы сказал, что… — начал он, перелистывая еще раз все папки. — Ну, нет, это невозможно.

— Ирука-сенсей, мы ниндзя. «Невозможно» для нас — понятие абстрактное.

— Ну, хорошо, — Ирука выложил фотографии на стол и указал на одну из них: — Здесь разрез справа в брюшине, извлечен кусок печени. В нее явно ударили кунаем крест-накрест.

— И что это значит? — заинтересованно спросил Какаши.

— Старые традиции. Если съесть печень достойного врага, получишь его храбрость и силу. А эти неаккуратные колотые раны в области печени, по-моему, кричат о том, что убийца не считает своих жертв достойными противниками и воинами.

— Значит, кто-то свой, — резюмировал Какаши. — Вряд ли чужак так сразу оценит возможности опытных АНБУ.

У Ируки горький ком встал в горле.

— Да, кто-то свой, — выдавил он наконец. — И, скорее всего, довольно юный.

— Да-а, — протянул Какаши, — я предполагал, что такое может произойти, но не думал, что дойдет до убийств. Позерства ожидал, выделывания на ровном месте — ты знаешь, как это бывает у малолеток.

— Знаю. Я могу идти? — Ирука встал.

— Можешь, конечно. Но не домой, а обратно в тюрьму.

— В тюрьму? Почему?!

— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь, как только окажешься на свободе, — Какаши старательно отводил глаза, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— И что же? — ехидно поинтересовался Ирука.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, поэтому немедленно отправляешься обратно в камеру.

— Я что, по-твоему, идиот? — огрызнулся Ирука, неосознанно сжав руки в кулаки и подавшись вперёд.

— Нет, — вздохнул Какаши. — Двигай туда, куда велели, пререкаться потом будешь. Обвинений в мародерстве с тебя пока не сняли, не расслабляйся. Да, кстати, — крикнул Какаши уже ему вслед, — ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?

— Я все рассказал, — спина Ируки напряглась.

— Как знаешь.

После войны в АНБУ призвали всех бывших: нужны были их опыт, мастерство, все, что с годами не теряется. И совсем ещё зеленую детвору — перенимать эти опыт и мастерство. По мнению Генмы Ширануи, это было плохо.

В конце концов, что может перенять одиннадцатилетний пацан у почти сорокалетнего мужика?

Старались, конечно, как могли. Но как с ними обращаться, как обращаться к ним? «Сынок»? «Дочка»? А «сынок» или «дочка» должны прикрывать спину? По-хорошему ведь ты должен их прикрывать, а не они тебя. Одним словом, кошмар, а не служба. Хорошо, начали подключать ровесников Генмы, и все как-то постепенно утряслось: и в нападении, и в обороне, и тренировка мелким разнообразная, и защита.

Казалось, все было нормально, но тут вдруг как снег на голову свалились эти убийства. Генма много думал об этом, и вывод напрашивался один: убийца точно из АНБУ.

Когда в деревне прошел слух, что по подозрению в серии убийств арестовали Ируку-сенсея, обычно спокойный и сдержанный Генма готов был рвать, метать и кидаться на штурм родного отделения. И не он один — видел рядом знакомые лица, но его остановили у входа, рассказали, что у камеры уже есть охрана — бывшие ученики Ируки. Они никого не пропустят, и обвинения, выдвинутые против Ируки, — это какое-то глупое недоразумение, в которое никто не верит. Генма точно не верил.

Вот уже несколько месяцев он наблюдал за своим двенадцатилетним напарником. Трижды ходил с ним на миссии, видел боевой потенциал и кое-что еще — тягу к соперничеству. Если Генма уничтожал только тех, кого следовало, то мальчишка пытался резать под корень. Когда на обратном пути Генма объяснял ему, почему нельзя так делать, тот кивал вежливо, но на привалах, — твою мать, он не мог это описать, — сопляк смотрел на него так, словно Генма — реликт, который и жить-то не должен, не то что находиться здесь.

В отчетах он об этом не писал. Одно дело — домыслы и фырканье, и совсем другое — официальные бумаги. Смотреть можно как угодно, а вот довести до дела… Да все подростки презирают взрослых — проходит это. Со временем.

Однако сегодняшний вызов к хокаге, кажется, был как раз на эту тему.

Кивнув на приветствие, Какаши с порога спросил:

— Ты почти самый старый в АНБУ. Там маньяки есть?

— Опа, — Генма присел, не дожидаясь разрешения. — С чего такой вопрос?

— А ты не догадываешься?

— Догадываюсь. Есть. Как минимум треть состава — и я в том числе.

— Генма, давай по делу. Я о детях, о новичках.

— Ну, давай, — Генма оперся локтем на стол хокаге. — Напарник мой, например. У Сая в команде такие, что он офигевает просто, хотя, казалось бы, сам «резкий». У Томбо девочка с придурью. Райдо своих чуть не передушил на последней миссии — вели себя как скоты. А чего ты хотел, хокаге-сама? Они дети, у них родителей убили, братьев, сестер. Для них «убить» — такое же привычное слово, как «поесть». Да у нас до черта неадеквата здесь.

— А нужен лишь один, — вздохнул Какаши.

— Ну, что я могу тебе предложить, установи за каждым круглосуточное наблюдение. Рано или поздно поймаешь.

— Чушь городишь. Аналитики уже облажались. С чего ты взял, что нам, троим, — Какаши смутился, — ладно, двоим, Ирука-сенсей не в счет, лучшим экспертам по малолеткам в АНБУ, удастся вычислить сопливого придурка?

— Троим? — Генма ухмыльнулся. — А что, вполне разумно — расспросить обо всем учителя. Понятно же, что это не он убивал.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Слухами земля полнится.

Ирука, конечно, был рад, что с него сняли обвинения в убийствах. Пусть пока и неофициально, но все же, а конвой, сопровождающий его в тюрьму, и вовсе превратился в торжественное шествие.

Однако размышлять он не переставал.

АНБУ убивал действительно кто-то совсем юный. Все на это указывало, а печень была ключом. Несомненно, Какаши тоже думает в этом направлении и, что вполне логично, оставляет Ируку в тюрьме. Хотя бы на какое-то время пойманный «преступник» может притормозить убийцу, а время — это то, что им сейчас очень нужно.

Но смогут ли? Взрослые, в том числе Какаши с Ирукой, смогут ли понять это поколение? Ведь все они были заняты войной.

Кицу, Наиши или Умару? Кто из них?

Ирука старательно вспоминал, выискивая в характерах и поведении бывших учеников то, что могло подтолкнуть их к убийствам своих.

В камере он продолжал об этом думать. Если бы он мог с ними поговорить, с каждым по отдельности… Но сейчас, в его «резиденции», это была плохая идея. Не попадет сразу, значит, предупредит. Поэтому нужно поступить так же, как в бою, — одним ударом и наверняка.

Впрочем, Ирука не мог побеседовать только с учениками; с наставниками связаться было проще, и общение с ними могло прояснить многие непонятные моменты и навести на след малолетнего преступника.

— Мне посещения разрешены? — Ирука постучал по двери. — Я хотел бы видеть Сая.

Сай пришел практически сразу, будто тоже дежурил у ворот тюрьмы. И, вероятно, так оно и было, подумал Ирука, когда увидел, как по-дружески хлопнул его по плечу Киба, провожая в камеру.

— Я удивлен, — отметил Ирука. — Вы с Кибой приятели?

— Да, — легко согласился молодой АНБУ. — Нарисованные ошейники от блох намного эффективнее, чем обычные.

— В самом деле? — Искренне изумился Ирука. — Неожиданно, но это хорошо. Я хотел тебя расспросить…

С Саем они разговаривали минут сорок, после чего Ирука поблагодарил собеседника и попросил позвать к нему Райдо Намияши. За Райдо пришла Анко, тоже с «неофитами». Но после Анко, вместо ожидаемого Генмы, появился сам хокаге.

— Не понял, — начал он, — с каких пор штаб внутренних расследований переехал в камеру Умино Ируки?

— Извините. Так получилось, мне нужно было с ними поговорить, — смущенно признался Ирука.

— Настолько странный вотум недоверия мне еще не выражали, Ирука-сенсей.

— Я вовсе не доверяю вам, хокаге-сама, то есть доверяю, то есть не… — Ирука окончательно смешался и покраснел.

— Паразит ты. В хорошем смысле этого слова, — вздохнул Какаши. — Что-то выяснил?

— Пока нет, — честно ответил Ирука. — Есть кое-что, но чтобы убить за это? Мало. У меня следующий на подходе, хотите присутствовать?

— Конечно.

— Только не встревайте, пожалуйста.

— Да, хокаге-сама, — поддел Какаши.

— Хокаге — самый сильный и умный воин деревни, — «сильный и умный» Ирука выделил голосом. И шепотом добил: — А во втором пункте ты точно пока проигрываешь.

Какаши уже поднял руку, чтобы отвесить несильный подзатыльник нахалу, но, увидев входящего Генму, привычно взъерошил свои волосы.

Вслед за Генмой вошел Нара Шикамару.

— Вечера, — поздоровался он и подавил зевок.

— Мы здесь, чтобы… — начал было Какаши, но умолк на полуслове и махнул рукой, — вы и так в курсе, зачем.

— Да, мы в курсе, — Шикамару со скучающим видом созерцал потолок камеры. — В общем, вычислили уже. Умару. Как доказывать будем?

Генма, не ожидавший такого поворота, пораженно уставился на него и буквально взорвался:

— Как Умару? Да вы с ума сошли! Вы что, серьезно? Они, конечно, все немного с придурью и бестолковые, но Умару?.. Не-ет. Шикамару, ты меня даже не предупредил!

Тот пожал плечами:

— Если связать все убийства в деревне, получается, что убийца — Умару.

— Нет же! — Генма ошеломленно переводил взгляд с Шикамару на Какаши, с Какаши на Ируку и обратно. — Ирука-сенсей, да скажите вы! Я ругаю его, да, но это не может быть он!

«Ругаю». Вряд ли это было то слово, которое следует использовать для описания отношений двух напарников АНБУ. И, возможно, именно оно сильнее всего выразило растерянность и истинные чувства Генмы, поэтому Какаши вмешался:

— Ты понимаешь, что получилось? Среднее звено выпало. Старая гвардия после войны вернулась, мелких набрали, а серединки нет, связи поколений нет, зато есть легенды. Об Учиха Итачи в том числе. На неокрепшие умы эти легенды влияют плохо.

— Это здесь ни при чем! — сквозь зубы процедил Генма.

— Нет, при чем. Очень даже при чем, — парировал Шикамару, — Умару-кун досье Учиха Итачи изучает вот уже год. И пометки оставляет странные, сплошные крестики-нолики, но если присмотреться — это локации.

— Не Умару, — тоже вступился за бывшего ученика Ирука. — Он… я не знаю, как объяснить, но он добрый мальчик. Сумки бабушкам у магазинов подносит, в больнице помогает. Это не он, точно. Он бы, — Ирука замолчал, формулируя мысль, — он бы досье для друга взял, потому что всегда ребятам в классе помогал.

— Нагими?

— Да, — выдохнул Ирука, — скорее всего, для Нагими. Он холодный, прагматичный, тоже травмированный, конечно, — в голосе Ируки зазвучала боль, — если бы я мог, если бы мы все могли…

— Мы говорим о том, что есть, — напомнил Шикамару. — Если отбросить основную ошибку при первичном анализе портрета убийцы — фетишизм, то остается коллекционирование вещей мертвецов, — Ирука покраснел, но не проронил ни звука. — Мы также имеем АНБУ двенадцати-тринадцати лет, считающего силовиков нашей деревни недееспособными и слабыми, а слабость, как известно, надо искоренять. Несмотря на многочисленные колото-резаные раны на трупах, надрез на печени один и тот же, и только в одном случае печень извлечена, во всех остальных — «крест» был обнаружен лишь при вскрытии, а это почерк. Разрезы в печени крест-накрест говорят о том, что объект не уважает старших. Дело именно в этом: ветераны вернулись в АНБУ, но, по мнению убийцы, они бесполезны. Первая жертва: две почти проваленных миссии из-за старых травм; вторая жертва: огромный список любовных связей, как следствие — рассеянное внимание на тренировках; третья: аналогично. Далее в том же ключе.

— Как насчет ловли на живца? Старо как мир и надежно, — выступил с предложением Генма.

— С чего ты взял, что поведется? — поинтересовался Какаши.

— Потому, что он все-таки сопляк, а я уж позабочусь, чтобы повелся, — Генма ухмыльнулся.

— Вот здорово, — Какаши неожиданно развеселился и коротко хохотнул, — один устраивает сходку отдела внутреннего расследования в тюремной камере, второй сам себе миссии назначает. Вы мне хотя бы надиктовывайте, что вам там черкать в бумагах, а то зарплату не получите.

Присутствующие рассмеялись вместе с Какаши. Этим и был хорош нынешний хокаге, умеющий в нужный момент поддержать, подколоть и ободрить, несмотря на скверность ситуации.

Убийцу поймали. Сделал это Генма, как и обещал, использовав избитый прием — провокация. Хотя и две недели спустя он все еще извинялся перед своим юным учеником-напарником.

Тогда Генма зажал его в углу и полез с поцелуями и объятиями на глазах у всех, прямо в раздевалке АНБУ. Шептал на ухо сальные пошлости, и мальчик настолько растерялся, что не нашелся с ответом, даже оттолкнуть не смог — со стороны все это смотрелось очень гадко.

Потом Генма неожиданно быстро отстал, «напомнив» мальчишке:

— Сегодня вечером придешь ко мне.

Его мерзкое поведение и дальнейшие действия точно должны были подтолкнуть к выводу, что Ширануи спекся, и теперь это видно всем.

Собственно, прижимая напарника к шкафчикам и занимаясь всей этой дрянью, Генма упорно ловил только один взгляд. Это для него он демонстративно провожал напарника похотливым взглядом, «прятал» жгут в кармане и «тайно» выкидывал шприцы в мусорку.

В том, что Генма подсел на наркотики, можно было убедиться и по шприцам, разбросанным в его личном шкафчике.

Той же ночью убийцу взяли. Мальчишка даже не успел оказать сопротивления: в шею вонзился сенбон, он мешком рухнул на землю, обездвиженный, и мог только кричать.

Кричал, что чистит ряды элитных подразделений, что в них не должны служить такие, как эти… Матерные слова Генма пропускал мимо ушей.

— Медиков позовите, — отдал распоряжение Какаши, до того молча наблюдавший за происходящим.

Одну проблему они решили, но оставалась еще вторая. Нужно было возвращаться в тюрьму и любым способом вытянуть из Ируки, для чего тот брал вещи убитых АНБУ.

Но Ирука удивил его ответом:

— А тебе какое дело?

— Вот это номер, — Какаши даже засомневался на минуту, кто здесь заключенный: он или Ирука. — Ты позволяешь себе так говорить с хокаге?

— С хокаге — нет, а с тобой — да. Какие санкции применишь ко мне?

— По заднице тебя отшлепаю, — устало вздохнул Какаши, — и, надеюсь, ты об этом никому не расскажешь. Все, пошутили и хватит. Кого ты собирался призвать? Что за вариацию Эдо Тенсей разрабатывал?

— С чего ты взял? — растерялся Ирука.

— С того, что хокаге — самый сильный и умный воин деревни, — теперь уже Какаши выделил ключевые слова голосом. — Твою квартиру обыскивали, и я увидел там не только вещи убитых, но и кое-какие свитки. Я жду объяснений.

— Я не думал воскрешать мертвых. Никого из них! Я не собирался приводить их в этот мир, — Ирука твердо и яростно смотрел на Какаши.

— Хорошо, — тот кивнул. — Чего ты хотел?

— Просто… всего лишь, — теперь Ирука явно смутился, подыскивая слова. — Только сказать, понимаешь? Всего лишь приоткрыть дверь, увидеть его и просто сказать. Что он не был дураком, не был клоуном, все о нем помнят и любят. И я тоже — помню и люблю. Вот это хотел сказать. Только сказать, — тихо закончил он, — не воскрешать. Нет. Понимаешь, — похоже, Ируку прорвало окончательно, — все никак не могу забыть, как на экзамене его завалил…

— Так ты о Наруто? — наконец догадался Какаши.

— Да, — Ирука кивнул и устало присел на койку.

— А зачем понадобились свитки с воскрешением?

— Ты же его убил, — напомнил Ирука. Как будто об этом можно было забыть, — я понимаю, так было нужно. Я тебя не обвиняю.

— Я не… — возразил было Какаши, но тут его словно озарило, и он замолчал, вспоминая.

Когда начали рушиться отношения с Ирукой, Какаши заметил не сразу, а когда заметил — оказалось, что все случилось «вдруг».

«Вдруг» Ирука говорит ему, что вечером занят.

«Вдруг» отказывается пообедать вместе.

«Вдруг» из квартиры Какаши исчезают вещи Ируки.

И это «вдруг» никак было не остановить, потому что даже если бы Какаши спросил, что́ потом делать с полученным ответом, он не знал.

Все, кажется, нормально, ровно и буднично. И, в общем-то, совсем не годится трясти за плечи одного замкнувшегося чунина и что-то горько и больно кричать ему в лицо. Ну, не годится такое, нельзя.

И Какаши смирился, не замечая, что сам «вдруг» вечерами занят, что сам «вдруг» очень много времени проводит не в квартире, а в резиденции, и «вдруг» даже на обед выскочить некогда.

Все было очень логично и разумно, только старый друг Гай однажды сказал:

— Никогда не думал, что боль может быть больнее боли.

— О чем ты? — искренне удивился тогда Какаши.

— О тебе и Ируке-сенсее. Вы похожи на супругов, потерявших ребенка. Каждый винит в этом себя и все дальше отстраняется от другого.

Какаши передернуло:

— Гай, ты понимаешь, о чем говоришь?

— Думаю, да, — подтвердил тот, отворачиваясь.

А Какаши вздрогнул и нахмурился. Как он мог забыть о Неджи и…

После разговора с Гаем Какаши хотел немедленно найти Ируку и, наконец, поговорить, но опять ничего не вышло. Тогда Какаши смирился окончательно.

Но Ирука смириться не смог.

— Не знаю теперь, в чем тебя обвинять. Все то, что нашли в твоей квартире, не сработает.

— Откуда знаешь? — вздохнул Ирука.

— Сам проверял.

— Но ты же говорил, что миры связаны чакрой.

— У меня был тот еще источник информации. Даже если и связаны, с чего ты взял, что мертвые АНБУ приведут тебе Наруто? Или ты думаешь, что они все там на одной большой территории разгуливают и друг друга знают?

— Я думал, — снова вздохнул Ирука, — времени прошло немного, может, как-то… Но ты прав, конечно, ни одной более-менее завершенной техники.

— При наличии упорства завершить можно любую технику, — Какаши присел рядом с Ирукой. — Главное: двигаться в правильном направлении, а ты, извини…

— А вот и нет! — живо обернулся к нему Ирука. — Призыв работает, только я пока не понимаю, как!

— То есть как — работает, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, в общем, — Ирука снова смутился. — Ко мне однажды пришли… Пришла.

— Рассказывай, рассказывай! — подбодрил его Какаши.

Ирука сосредоточился, вспоминая единственную свою удачную попытку, и коротко изложил ее Какаши.

Тогда он действительно призвал мертвого. Правда, почему именно эту старуху, так и не понял. Он ее не знал, и, судя по одежде, родом она была из Суны. Продолжительность «сеанса связи» обескуражила — секунда, максимум полторы. Да и призванная повела себя весьма несерьезно: погрозила ему пальцем и сказала: «Не шали!». После чего исчезла.

Ирука потратил несколько недель, выискивая информацию о «веселой» старухе. И нашел — советник-старейшина из Суны, Чие.

«Но почему появилась она, а не кто-то из Конохи?» — спрашивал себя Ирука.

Ответ нашелся позже, еще несколько недель спустя: свиток принадлежал старухе, она его написала. Это было неожиданно, но логично. Чей же еще, если учесть, что именно Чие разработала технику воскрешения?

Это и заставило Ируку побороть внутренние этические барьеры и начать собирать вещи мертвых из Конохи. С одной стороны, практика, а с другой — вдруг подсказали бы, кто их убил?

— Ладно, с этим разобрались. Но я так и не понял, — Какаши встряхнулся и отвлек Ируку от тяжелых воспоминаний. — Ты дух Наруто призвать пытался или убийцу искал?

— А что, по-твоему, два дела одновременно делать нельзя?

— Тебе? Тебе — можно, — усмехнулся Какаши. — Но мародерство все равно результатов не дало.

— Я не мародер, — проворчал Ирука. — И вещи забирал не с целью наживы.

— Не фетишист, не мародер. Кто ты у нас тогда? Ай, не отвечай, сам скажу! Экспериментатор!

Ирука невольно рассмеялся и переспросил:

— Так почему ты утверждаешь, что техника призыва не сработает?

— Вообще-то, я не знал о Чие, но проблема в том, что они не мертвы.

— Что?! — вскинулся Ирука.

— Да, и Наруто, и Саске, и Сакура — я не убивал их, они живы.

Со стороны, конечно, это выглядело как убийство троих учеников, но правду знал только Какаши.

Он защищал их мир.

— Что? — снова тупо повторил Ирука.

— Я. Их. Не. Убивал, — с расстановкой проговорил Какаши. — Только запечатал. Ты же видел… нет, не видел. Никто не видел, что эти двое почти сотворили. Тут бы камня на камне не осталось — слишком много энергии, слишком мощные техники. Я пытался перенести взрыв, и их затащило, а Сакура кинулась за ними. Я не успел остановить, да и не смог бы — печати…

— Куда?! — Ирука вскочил и нервно заметался по камере.

— Не знаю! — Какаши тоже поднялся и раздраженно спросил: — Ты думаешь, я знаю, как работают все мои техники?

— Да ты рехнулся, что ли?! — яростно воскликнул Ирука, угрожающе надвигаясь на Какаши. — Ты используешь техники, но не знаешь, как они работают?!

— По-моему, — Какаши осторожно отступил назад, — важна эффективность, и много времени, чтобы подумать, у меня тогда не было.

— Тогда — не было, — прижав Какаши к стене, прошипел Ирука, — думай сейчас, куда ты закинул детей!

— Эти амбалы — дети? Возьми себя в руки, — Какаши вывернулся. — Я думаю об этом с самого начала, но у меня ситуация еще хуже, чем у тебя. Я даже представить себе не могу, что может случиться, если их вернуть сюда. О реакциях нашего мира на их возвращение страшно подумать. Только об одних реакциях, понимаешь? Без техник. А я хокаге — и должен об этом думать.

— Отправь меня туда.

— Да легко, — хмыкнул Какаши. — Выпусти Кагую, вырасти Древо-бога, развяжи войну всего мира против тебя, и, пожалуйста, отправлю. Но даже так сомневаюсь, что не промахнусь. Ты считаешь, я стоял в сторонке и прикидывал, в какой момент лучше вмешаться?

— Так что, шанса нет? — хрипло спросил Ирука.

— Вот вечно ты так: начинаешь орать, не выслушав до конца. С тех пор как проверили твои свитки и начали подозревать тебя, Цунаде с Орочимару подключились. И с призывными советовались. В общем, кое-что есть.

— Что? — судорожно выдохнул Ирука, вновь вцепившись в Какаши.

— Я не знаю, нужны ли тебе подробности, — Какаши окинул его скептическим взглядом.

— Какаши, слушай, у нас не первый секс! Прекращай ломаться! — взорвался Ирука.

— О, даже так? — хмыкнул Какаши, но быстро перешел на серьезный лад. — Выделили некий подслой, общий для всех миров. Короче, если попасть в него, то можно попытаться отыскать. Я, когда ребят отправлял, воздействовал очень направленно. Орочимару считает, что найти их реально, лишь бы здесь нам чакры и энергии природы от призывных хватило. Впрочем, я все еще сомневаюсь, что их стоит возвращать. Ладно, — сдался Какаши, глядя на взвинченного, тяжело дышащего Ируку, — попробуем…

Засыпал Ирука в своей камере обнадеженным. Утром его выпустили с официальной версией «подставной; помощь в разработке», еще и деньги вручили — как за миссию ранга А.

Ирука подумывал послать Какаши букет на полученные деньги, но потом решил, что это будет слишком.

В течение следующих двух месяцев Ирука регулярно наведывался в кабинет главы деревни с одним и тем же вопросом: «Ну, как?». Но в ответ неизменно получал: «Как только — я тебе сообщу».

«Да, конечно, сообщишь ты, — мысленно бурчал Ирука, — первый год, можно подумать, я тебя знаю».

А по пути из резиденции домой невольно подмечал сцены, которые вселяли веру в лучшее.

Однажды, проходя мимо парикмахерской, он увидел Анко, о чем-то оживленно разговаривающую с мастером; в кресле сидела девочка — ее напарница. Пожалуй, если бы не те убийства, Ирука и не знал, кто с кем ходит на задания в АНБУ, но так уж получилось.

Мастер держал в руке упаковку с краской для волос, у модели на коробке были ярко-зеленые кудри. Анко решительно кивала на слова парикмахера, похлопывая по плечу сидящую в кресле Наиши, и что-то с улыбкой говорила ей, и девочка смотрела на наставницу сияющим взглядом.

«Ну да, — мысленно поддержал Ирука действия Анко, — подростки такие, всегда хотят выделяться, а из-за маски только волосы и видно».

Не беда, что АНБУ, завтра ведь можно перекраситься.

Примерно через неделю после этого случая Ирука снова «споткнулся», но теперь о Генму и Умару. Те беседовали, и он невольно остановился, вслушался в разговор, хоть и знал прекрасно, что плохо и стыдно это — подслушивать.

— Да брось ты это все, — негромко вещал Генма, — сколько ни перетирай прошедшие миссии, по-другому не получится. Мы дома теперь, и знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Рамен — всему голова! Ты думаешь, Наруто с чего таким бойким был? Это рамен! — Генма наставительно поднял палец вверх, а Умару хихикнул. — Давай, идем, покушаем как следует, нервы подлечим.

— А, Генма-сан, — юный АНБУ, кажется, смутился, — я могу вас попросить?

— Конечно, — сразу ответил тот.

— А вы не могли бы Наиши пригласить?

— Я? — Генма на пару секунд впал в ступор.

— Ну, просто… — неловко пробормотал Умару.

— А-а… — протянул Генма, — понятно.

Ирука невольно сжал кулаки, переживая о том, что Генма сейчас точно все испортит. Куда ему, взрослому спецджонину, понять душевные метания двенадцатилетнего подростка? Он уже приготовился вмешаться, но Генма предложил:

— Тогда и Кицу приглашу — ничего такого, просто сбор старой команды, верно? Да и сам не теряйся.

— Можно, я сам позову? — засветился глазами Умару.

— Зови, конечно! Я плачу, — широко махнул рукой Генма.

Ируку увиденное потрясло до глубины души.

Получалось, что если все это сложить, то наставники в АНБУ… Не то чтобы заменили родителей, нет, но точно перестали относиться к ребятам как к боевым единицам. Наверняка это пойдет на пользу всем. Потому что не так давно Ирука видел и Райдо с Кицу у кинотеатра. Райдо делал самое незаинтересованное лицо, а пацан бежал к нему с зажатыми в руке билетами.

Они общаются, точно общаются. Пусть не заменяют родителей, но поддержку и внимание, так необходимые подрастающим напарникам, стараются дать.

«И всего бы этого не было, если бы Нагими не тронулся умом», — думал он.

После этого Ирука с удвоенным рвением принялся донимать Какаши.

За неделю до дня рождения Ируки Какаши вызвал его к себе в кабинет — впервые сам. Там уже находился Тензо.

— Ирука-сенсей, — очень официально обратился к нему Какаши, — для вас есть миссия ранга B. Нужно доставить этот свиток в Суну и вручить лично, — выделил он интонацией последнее слово, — в руки казекаге. В течение суток вы будете ожидать ответа. Сопровождать вас будет Тензо-сан, инструкции о ваших дальнейших действиях находятся у него. Выдвигайтесь немедленно.

Из ворот Конохи отряд Тензо-Умино вышел уже через пятнадцать минут — Ирука всегда собирался быстро, а в этот раз его подгоняла еще и злость.

Всю дорогу до Суны он прикидывал: чего добивался Какаши, отправив его на миссию? Пытался избавиться от шпильки в боку или в самом деле… А если Ирука к нему несправедлив, и эта миссия действительно так важна для всех? В том числе и для самого Ируки, который сидел в тюрьме с клеймом «убийца». Конечно, виновник нашелся, но от слухов не так просто избавиться.

Во время коротких привалов Ирука разговаривал с Тензо. Тот не молчал, охотно отвечал на все вопросы, кроме тех, что касались непосредственно миссии. Среди прочего рассказал, к примеру, о том, что после ареста Ируки у тюрьмы собирались едва ли не целые демонстрации и разве что не выкрикивали лозунги «Свободу сенсею!». И о том, что сам он, Тензо, даже в лавку около дома не мог зайти, не наткнувшись на укоризненный взгляд хозяйки, словно говорящий: «Как вы можете, Тензо-сан». Пересказывалось все это, разумеется, весело, со смешками.

А Ируке неожиданно стало лестно:

— Правда? Настолько меня в деревне ценят, что послали на миссию с главой АНБУ?

— Да, — серьезно ответил Тензо, — а может, даже больше.

Ирука против воли покраснел; почему-то это «даже больше» наталкивало на мысли о Какаши.

На третий день они прибыли в Суну. Довольно скоро их проводили к Гааре. Ирука вручил свиток.

Удивительно, но казекаге не отослал их с Тензо, а вскрыл свиток в их присутствии. К еще большему изумлению Ируки, из свитка с хлопком появился сам Какаши.

— Приветствую вас, казекаге-сама, — начал он, — я хотел бы переговорить с вами наедине.

Ирука и Тензо вышли вместе с остальными песчаниками. О чем беседовали главы деревень, никто не знал, но двадцатью минутами позже Гаара вышел из кабинета один.

— Представители Конохи, я дам вам ответ завтра. Сейчас вас проводят в апартаменты, соответствующие вашему рангу. Был очень рад увидеть вас, — Гаара кивнул в знак того, что аудиенция окончена.

Уже в номере Ирука спросил:

— Что мы принесли, Тензо-сан?

Тензо долго отмалчивался, отшучивался, что было очень подозрительно, и, в конце концов, отрезал:

— Не лезьте, Ирука-сенсей, это политика.

После этого Ирука ушел к себе в комнату; он не обиделся на Тензо, нет. Но резкий ответ главы АНБУ всколыхнул неприятные воспоминания, связанные с Какаши: «Ирука, не лезь сюда. Ирука, не лезь туда. Ирука, они не твои ученики — они мои бойцы»…

— А не пошел бы ты, — проворчал Ирука, поворачиваясь на другой бок.

Но уснуть так и не удалось. Всю ночь он ворочался в постели, а около шести утра в дверь постучали.

— Ирука-сенсей, — позвал из коридора Тензо.

— Да, я здесь, — Ирука распахнул дверь.

— У вас есть пятнадцать минут, — уведомил Тензо, — за стеной города нас ждут.

Их действительно ждали. Накинутые сверху маскировочные плащи не могли скрыть ни тыкву с песком, ни торчащие за спиной свитки. После коротких приветствий только что сформированный отряд двинулся на восток.

На первом же привале Гаара застал Ируку врасплох. Он как раз возвращался из-за камня, за который отходил справить малую нужду — тут его и нагнал прямой вопрос казекаге:

— Прошу прощения, Ирука-сенсей, вы видели труп Наруто?

— Что? — растерялся Ирука.

Это был именно тот вопрос, который давно следовало задать. Ирука впервые задумался: априори считалось, что Какаши убил учеников ради блага Конохи, но хоть кто-нибудь спрашивал его напрямую, что конкретно тогда произошло? Получается, что доказательств убийства команды номер семь не было, и вина, лежащая на Какаши, была сродни тем обвинениям, что предъявляли Ируке.

Гаара некоторое время помолчал, а потом вновь коротко извинился и отошел. Ирука не был уверен, но, кажется, тот же вопрос был задан Тензо. Наедине.

У Ируки, конечно, тоже были вопросы, но сейчас он предпочел о них забыть. «Политика» же, мрачно думал он, да и в душе вдруг все натянулось до предела и замерло: Гаара спрашивает о Наруто, и это миссия ранга, А, и они идут в Коноху, может ли это значить, что… Может быть, это именно то, что обещал Какаши?

Ирука не ошибся в своих предположениях. После их возвращения из Суны в Конохе один за другим стали появляться неожиданные гости: Цунаде и Орочимару. Киллера Би привели Райдо и Генма.

«Началось», — убедился Ирука, неусыпно следя за Гаарой, но однажды, кажется, все-таки задремал. Номер казекаге оказался пуст. Семи минут хватило, чтобы удостовериться, что другие гости тоже покинули свои номера.

— Прохлопал, — Ирука от досады укусил кулак. — Ушли!

На всякий случай он проверил квартиру Какаши и резиденцию, но и там никого не нашел. Это значило, что, возможно, прямо сейчас… Но почему Какаши его не позвал? Нет, конечно, понятно, почему. В конце концов, кто они теперь друг другу? Так, знакомые, даже не друзья.

— Иди домой, — говорил себе Ирука. — Если все получится, Какаши найдет нужные слова, чтобы объяснить им. Он был их учителем. Но… Какаши… и нужные слова?.. — Ирука остановился и треснул кулаком по забору.

Безусловно, Какаши великолепно реагировал в боевых условиях, но в повседневной жизни, в живом общении — тормозил всегда. Если сейчас у них действительно получится, и дети вывалятся из какого-то там, прости, Ками, измерения, то что скажут им те, кто собрался их вызволять? Много времени на объяснения у них не будет, а если учесть уровень агрессии, с которым ребята ушли…

Ирука заметался по деревне, не находя себе места от волнения и страха. Сосредоточиться и понять, что Долина Завершения — самый очевидный и защищенный объект воздействия, удалось далеко не сразу.

Ирука устремился в сторону старых кварталов, которые чудом уцелели еще после нападения Пейна. Он отнюдь не был ясновидящим, но много читал, в том числе и о нападении Девятихвостого Демона Лиса — тот пришел именно оттуда. Значит, скорее всего, где-то здесь разорвется пространство между мирами, и если в тот момент на месте никого не окажется…

Интуиция не подвела Ируку: над разрушенными кварталами собиралась грозовая воронка, примерно три на три метра. Странные молнии, слишком прямые и точечные, какие бывают только в открытом океане, ударялись о землю. Внезапно налетевший из ниоткуда шквальный ветер оставил на губах соль.

«Здесь, точно здесь», — повторял про себя Ирука.

Ветер усиливался и уже сбивал с ног. Ирука вцепился в угол какого-то дома, прижимаясь к земле, и протянул руку вперед, хватаясь за балясину крыльца и подбираясь ближе к воронке. Неотрывно глядя на эпицентр бури, он подтянулся к крыльцу и понял, что до следующей балки рука не достанет. Ирука оценивающе оглядел опасно скрипящие под порывами ветра ступени, а в следующую секунду воронка взорвалась, и из нее с воплем «Придурок! Ты где портал открыл?!" на пыльную улицу вывалился Наруто.

Неожиданно стало очень тихо.

— Наруто? — прохрипел Ирука.

Сверху, из открытой воронки, доносились другие голоса. Наруто поднялся и потряс головой:

— Где это я? — спросил он скорее себя, оглянулся по сторонам и, задрав голову, прокричал: — Саске, эта тварь сделала Коноху!

— Вали оттуда! — заорали сверху.

— Стой! — крикнул Ирука, срываясь с места. — Наруто, подожди!

— Ирука-сенсей? — изумленно обернулся к нему Наруто.

Моментально захлопали дзюцу перемещения; одновременно появились оба саннина, Гаара, Канкуро, Киллер Би, Тензо и Какаши, а воронка начала сужаться. Из почти закрывшейся дыры вылетел Саске, явно запущенный сильной рукой Сакуры, — его на свою могучую приняла Цунаде.

Старшие быстро оценили ситуацию. Орочимару, выпуская из рук змей, выкрикнул:

— Портал!

Древесные техники раздвинули края воронки, песок Гаары подстраховал, а змеи выдернули за ноги брыкающуюся Сакуру, упавшую на руки Киллеру Би. Секундой позже сомкнувшийся портал разнес древесные стволы, и их всех накрыло дождем из щепок.

Некоторое время все молчали — даже Наруто. Неожиданно первым нарушил тишину Саске. Отлепившись от груди Цунаде, он приблизился к Киллеру Би, все еще державшему Сакуру руками и двумя щупальцами, и решительно потребовал:

— Отпусти ее немедленно! Наруто, сюда!

— Да нет же, Саске, — подскочил к нему Наруто. — Это настоящая Коноха! Я точно знаю.

В этот момент все отмерли и заговорили. Все разом. Ирука был в стороне и слушал, а в ушах все еще выл ураганный ветер, и слова доходили до него, как сквозь вату. Руки, по-прежнему будто намертво прибитые к деревянной опоре дома, мелко тряслись. Он чувствовал себя совершенно ненужным — люди в нескольких метрах от него о чем-то говорили друг с другом, смеялись, даже обнимались, а он стоял за этим «кругом» и был лишним.

Ирука поднялся, спрятал трясущиеся руки подмышки и собрался тихо уйти, но не успел он пройти и десяти шагов, как на него налетели со спины и повисли на шее.

— Ирука-сенсей! Я так по вам скучал!

— Наруто-кун, аккуратней, ты стал очень большим… уронишь.

Ирука развернулся, жадно всматриваясь в открытое, счастливо улыбающееся лицо бывшего ученика, почти молодого мужчины, и порывисто обнял его. То, как Наруто приобнял его только одной рукой, отозвалось в Ируке невыносимой мукой, но он улыбнулся в ответ.

Наруто ткнулся головой ему в плечо, пробормотал чуть слышно:

— Вы все равно самый лучший.

— Да ладно тебе, — Ирука легко подтолкнул Наруто. — Смотри, там тебя уже целая делегация бежит встречать. Как всегда.

— А почему меня? — всполошился Наруто. — Что я такого сделал? Никого не побил, деревню не спас. Это они вас бегут встречать.

Ирука опасливо оглянулся назад.

Да, пожалуй, не его, и стоит вернуться к остальным, потому что у большей части спешащих в руках было оружие. Ничего удивительного. Ведь наверняка, с их точки зрения, на краю деревни произошло нападение.

Зарождающийся конфликт и панику погасили довольно быстро. Правда, с Какаши удалось перемолвиться лишь раз, и Ирука не был уверен, что правильно расслышал в сумятице разбирательств:

— Приходи ко мне домой. Нам нужно поговорить.

В другое время Ирука бы крепко задумался, прежде чем прийти, но сегодня просто открыл дверь и вошел в квартиру — ключ у него был. На связке в нагрудном кармане болтались ключи от резиденции и от тайного архива штаба — их когда-то доверил ему сам Какаши и не забрал после расставания.

Может быть, Какаши не так уж и отмахивался от него, как Ирука думал? Может быть, действительно — дела, а Ирука — дурак нетерпеливый, закрывшийся ото всех и ничего не воспринимающий?..

Помня об АНБУ с подопечными, Ирука твердо решил: хватит недоговоренностей, они несут только зло. Он останется в квартире Какаши и наконец все прояснит, заставит Какаши объясниться. Но время шло, тот не появлялся, и измотанный Ирука уснул на полу.

Проснулся он глубокой ночью. Какаши все еще не было.

— Ну и ладно, — мысленно махнул рукой Ирука, перебрался на кровать и снова провалился в сон, отсыпаясь за все свои тридцать два года жизни шиноби.

Когда на рассвете его потрясли за плечо, он, еще не проснувшись толком, мгновенно ушел в глухую оборону: инстинктивно выхватил кунай, дернул взрывную печать из левого кармана и скатился на пол.

— Тихо, — попытался успокоить его насмешливый голос. — Тихо, Ирука-сенсей. Свои.

Ирука с трудом сфокусировался и разглядел усмехающегося хокаге… то есть Какаши.

— Нет, я просто поражаюсь с тебя, — Какаши взял Ируку за руки и поднял с пола. — Скажи, как бы ты отреагировал, если бы вернулся домой, а в твоей кровати уже кто-то спит? Причем при попытке подвинуть его — кидается на тебя с кунаями и взрывными печатями?

— В моей кровати, — проворчал Ирука, — никто такой спать не может.

— А в моей вот спит, — хмыкнул Какаши. — Ты думаешь, это из-за должности главы деревни?

Ирука потряс головой, сбрасывая сон:

— Погоди, слушай, с ребятами что?

— Ты про мою команду?

— Конечно, они же… Настоящие?

— Судя по всему, да, но проверку проходят. Если все будет в порядке, часа через два разойдутся по домам.

— А что тварь? Наруто кричал…

— Канкуро поймал, — успокоил его Какаши, — марионеткой.

— Да ну? — не поверил Ирука. — Потустороннюю тварь?

— Древесные техники удерживали даже Девятихвостого. Почему ты думаешь, что деревянным марионеткам не удалось «это» поймать? Пока сидит запечатанное, потом разберемся, что это и как быть.

Ирука кивнул и ощутил, как на него опять резко наваливаются свинцовая усталость и расслабляющая нега. Остро захотелось вернуться в уютную кровать, в которой он знал каждый изгиб матраца и жесткость пружин.

Да, наверное, ему сейчас следовало больше волноваться за вернувшуюся команду номер семь, но Какаши сам сказал — «амбалы». И пообещал, что ничего дурного с ними не случится, а кровать была рядом и так манила его.

— Я у тебя посплю? — спросил Ирука, сцеживая зевок в ладонь.

— Поспи, — согласился Какаши, — но и я у себя посплю. Ты не против?

— Неа, — Ирука снова зевнул.

— Имей в виду, я сплю голым.

— А то я не знаю, — Ирука удобно устроился на кровати, кутаясь в одеяло.

— Ты бы хоть жилет снял, — напомнил Какаши.

— Сейчас сниму, оставь у кровати.

— Перестраховщик, — с улыбкой покачал головой Какаши и улегся рядом.


End file.
